


Neighbor Man

by shmorgas



Series: Alaska: The Final Frontier to His Heart [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alaska, Both of them are trying to be hermits in the woods, Hermit!Stiles, M/M, bearded!Stiles, hermit!derek, it's sad and hilarious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmorgas/pseuds/shmorgas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek moves into his new cabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neighbor Man

**Author's Note:**

> A cross post from my [tumblr](http://starmorgs.tumblr.com.).

Derek is driving a half broken-down truck with a U-Haul attached up the mountain and wondering what the hell he’s doing with his life. Sure, he’ll move to Alaska to try and be a hermit. Get away from the noise of the city and the stupidity people. Try and pull a lone, rugged survivor kinda thing as he tried to heal his wounded pride. It sounded like a great idea on paper, you know, one of those things that creep into your head at midnight as you’re getting off your shift at the diner. But in the moment, Derek was cursing every last deity known to man.

Eventually the clunker wins the fight against nature and mud, damn the spring, to arrive at a log cabin in the middle of nowhere. Derek lets out a sigh of relief and gets out of the car to take in the view. As touristy as it sounds, as cliched as it is, the first sight of the mountains and the forest was something beyond comparison. There was nothing separating Derek and the Last Frontier, from the lungs full of air that was pure enough to sear the polluted-tainted tissue.

Thank god he threw that last pack out the window somewhere in California.

The walk up to the door takes a little effort thanks to the long hours in the car and the new altitude but walking into the hovel makes things real. Derek can’t contain the grin, the first one in a long time, because things are going to be a pain the ass but it’s going to be worth it. Can an environment just change start to change the fundamentals of Derek and his soul? Seriously, he stepped out of the truck for perhaps two minutes and was feeling more relaxed than he had in ages. 

Until he went back out.

There was a man in plaid and hunter gear, causally holding a rifle over his chest, glaring at the truck. He was at least five years Derek’s senior judging by those bags under his eyes and a beard that made Derek’s stubble look like peach fuzz. 

"Did you buy from Old Man Finstock?" the man asks bluntly. Derek takes a moment to regain himself because, good Lord, mark himself down as scared and horny.

"Yes," he tersely answers.

"Sweet dude," is the wild man’s answer, turning the safety back on and swinging the gun behind his back. He reaches out a hand.

"I’m Stiles Stilinski, you’re barely there neighbor," Stiles states.

"Derek Hale," Derek says extending his own hand and giving a firm handshake. He ignores the skipping beat in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment, my apologies for the brevity!


End file.
